Not You
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Set in School Reunion. The Doctor finishes his sentence and Rose makes a demand he can't refuse. For once, the Doctor lets go. Doctor/Rose. ONE-SHOT. Please R&R.


**A/N Kay, i know its been done before but i just wanted to include my input and interpretation into what might have happened so I hope everyone likes this and I don't have much else to say.**

**PLEASE READ: I am looking for someone to do one or two music (youtube) videos for me. One about the Doctor and Master (not slash) along to the song of "Blank Infinity" by Epica (I'm already having this made but I'd love to get more than one done. The other is more urgent because no one has offered to do this one yet but I really want another done about the Doctor/Rose with the song "Ever Dream" by Nightwish. Please PM me if you are interested. (I would do it myself but I've got a pretty crap computer and it doesn't have any of the programs I need).**

**Summary: The Doctor finishes the sentence from "School Reunion" and instead of fighting it the Doctor finally decides to let go and listen to Rose for once. ONE-SHOT. The Doctor/Rose. Fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Doctor Who, please don't sue me.**

**STORY IS UN-BETAed. IF ANY MAJOR MISTAKES ARE NOTCIED PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Not You

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does if I'm just the latest in a long line!" Her voice rose in anger and frustration, her fear of being left behind and, even more so, meaning nothing to the Doctor bubbling to the surface and making it difficult for her to keep inside a wave of tears that threatened to consume her composure; her anger taking precedent.

"As opposed to what?" He spun quickly to face her, stance and expression radiating defensiveness and anger, but she saw her same fear and tears reflected back at her through him. Her own anger faded and left only a barely held back devastation.

"I thought me and you were-" it was the closest she'd ever come to broaching the subject of their inexplicable relationship but cut herself off, not having a word to describe what she thought they shared. "But I obviously got it wrong." She glanced to the ground, hair falling in her eyes, before once again meeting his stare knowing that even in the height of her doubt and despair she couldn't bare to be deprived of his intense, soul-searching gaze for any length of time. It was one of the many things she loved so much about him.

He looked away for moment and swallowed before looking back at her, eyes shining with emotional barriers he had carefully constructed to keep things like this from happening, but somehow this one human was slowly breaking them down, breaking him down. He looked back when he was sure that he would be able to keep his composure, though he was unsure as to how long it would last.

He was only faintly aware of the fact that Sarah and Mickey were only meters away and probably listening in, but the broken look on Rose's face as she kept on talking made him slip and they were forgotten.

When he didn't respond she felt the same emotions welling up again and kept her face as impassive as she could, knowing that she was almost certainly failing. "I've been to the year five billion alright but this is really seeing the future, you just leave us behind." He looked to her right, a flicker of shame surfacing before his expression became stubborn and somehow soft at the same time as she asked, "is that what you're going to do to me?" She voice shook and she didn't allow herself to look further into his answer that gave her so much hope.

"No," he spoke quickly and defiantly, like he believed it with his whole hearts. "Not to you." She knew by the way he said it and the look on his face that he was telling the truth but years of self-esteem issues, stemming from her time with Jimmy Stone, made her doubt him more or less instantly.

"But, Sarah-Jane. You were that close to her once and now… you never even mention her." She was very aware of her voice rising in pitch the more shaky her emotions became, tears threatening to spill over. She almost looked over in the red-heads direction to emphasize her point but didn't think if she saw the other woman now she would be able to handle this conversation with him without breaking down.

"Why not?" She pressed, regretting it as his face set in pain and he didn't deny her an explanation.

"I don't age, I regenerate." He breathed in and blinked before continuing. "But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you love."

Their eyes widened simultaneously and in that moment neither could do anything but simply stare at one another. They both knew he wasn't speaking in general terms, this was about the two of them and only them.

The Doctor froze in shock and partial horror. He had thought when he began the explanation if he had gotten off track to such dangerous topics that his brain would pull him back and he would be able to stop himself, but he was wrong. The word popped out so unexpectedly yet so without thought that there was no way he didn't mean it. He took a shaky breath in but still didn't move, waiting for the beautiful blonde in front of him to say something… anything.

His mind ran through all the consequences of what he had said in a second flat and he could already feel his walls crumbling with the mere thought of being with her. He only prayed that she would forget her anger. In fact, it would be easier if she forgot the whole conversation because he knew eventually she would leave him, whether it be intentional or not and it would hurt them both immensely. But just as the thought crossed his mind another passed it by, one that hadn't occurred to him before that moment as he stared nervously into the pink and yellow girls eyes… his Rose.

He didn't want to do what was easy. The progression of their relationship had no other way to end but in heartbreak, he knew it and so did she, but what had only just started occurring to him was the fact that it wouldn't hurt any less loosing her as they were now. Just because they never would have acted on their feelings didn't make them disappear completely. He was still in love with her and he was pretty sure she was still in love with him and the only difference not moving forward, past friendship, would make would be that when the separation came he would be filled with the regret of not knowing what it was like to be with her, to kiss her or touch her as a lover would.

All of this rushed through his mind in two seconds flat and when he saw she had yet so say anything, probably expecting him to back away and end the conversation or otherwise deny what he had just admitted. He took a small step forward, bringing their chests close together, the lapels of his jacket just brushing her tense arms as he reached forward and gripped her hand just as he always had done, squeezing and looked at her with concern as to her response.

"Rose?" He questioned, once again stopped from saying anything further when she raised her free hand and rested it gently, open palmed, on top of his lips.

"Shh," she chided quietly, with all the affection and emotion he was afraid wouldn't be there. She didn't want to let him talk in fear of what he would say… if he took it back now she had no idea how she would cope. Her hand slid down his neck and came to lay on his chest, lightly grasping the material in a small, steady fist. "Doctor… kiss me." She quietly demanded, having no clue as to the answer she would receive but finding courage in his mere presence.

Just as the words ghosted past her lips, regardless to their audience who were watching quite interestedly and jealously, his hand let go of hers and replaced itself behind her neck, twisting gently in her loose blonde strands and pulling her delicately towards him as he sealed her mouth in a gentle, intense kiss.

Her hands shot to his waist to pull him closer before moving immediately to his neck, sliding her arms fully around his shoulders and pulling herself up and closer so that their bodies pushed intimately against each other.

The world fell away and he clutched her waist to help keep himself standing as he let his barriers crash down around them, his mind brushing against hers in the beginning of a bond, the likes of which had never been seen by that universe. He didn't let himself delved into her mind as was so very tempting as his tongue slid across her lips begging for entrance that she immediately gave, because he knew her young human brain couldn't handle it, but she knew he was there and they could feel each other.

She moaned into his mouth, gasping into him as she felt the distant connection, fingers twisting tightly into his hair as she struggled not to jump up and wrap her legs around him, some semblance of her subconscious remembering exactly where they were and who was with them.

He groaned in disapproval as she gently pulled away, only to instantly pull him into a desperate and warm hug that lingered for just slightly longer than they would normally.

He wondered for a moment how Sarah-Jane and Mickey were handling this sudden change to their dynamic but pushed the thought away, unwilling to let anything spoil such a perfect memory. He nuzzled his nose tenderly into the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent and feeling her reciprocate, both of them relishing the feeling of her fingertips still trailing through his messy hair and his circling undecipherable patterns onto the small of her barely exposed back.

"I love you my Doctor," she whispered into his ear while shivering almost unnoticably at his feather light touches, the one and only thing they had both said in that street that would stay between the two of them.

"Quite right to," he chuckled lightly into her shoulder as he felt her relax even further into his hold, obviously still afraid he would shy away from the words. He swept her hair back with one hand and pulled back far enough to look her in the eye.

"I love you to Rose Tyler." An ecstatic grin crossed her face and she launched herself at him again, forcing him back a step and he used the momentum to swing her from side to side a few times before letting her feet touch the ground again laughing right along with her, both indescribably happy that this adventure had given them the kick start they so desperately needed.

They pulled away so that only their hands were connected, holding onto each other and never wanting to let go.

Any remnants of the multiple doubts Rose had drifted blissfully away as he reached down and kissed her affectionately on the cheek just as they turned to walk towards their other two companions.

Even in the wake of their frowning faces the smiles were not wiped from their faces because it didn't matter what happened in the future or how anyone else reacted, they had taken their chance and it was worth every second.

**A/N Okay, so I'm really hoping every one likes this. I know that it's pretty clique, a bit dramatic and OOC etc. If you liked it please review. I don't seem to get much feed back on any of my Doctor Who one-shots, though I haven't done many yet, and would love to hear what people thought.**

**If you liked this check out my other Doctor Who stories. I've got a one-shot called "Different" and a completed multi-chapter called "Journey's Beginning" that has a sequel I will soon post the first chapter to. Both are set in "Journey's End" so if you're interested please go check them out and review!**

**Please PLEASE give me feedback!**


End file.
